Unnamed Vandenreich Member
He is a currently unnamed Quincy and member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter. Appearance He has effeminate features and a thin build, as well as long blonde hair that descends past his shoulders. His usual attire is a variation upon the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a thigh-length trench coat, along with white trousers and shoes. However, when first seen, his cloak had been exchanged with a hooded-cape that featured a black mask and a thin black sash diagonally encircling his body from the cape's left epaulette. Personality While speaking in a much more casual manner to Juhabach than some, presumably due to his position amongst the Stern Ritter, he still retains a highly respectful tone. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Witnessing Juhabach mercilessly slaughter Luders Friegen and Asguiaro Ebern, he questions if such a thing was alright given how precious the Arrancar should be due to them not needing to be trained in combat. Juhabach dismisses this, stating that they could acquire as many Arrancar as needed thanks to Hueco Mundo already being their territory, as he looks at the imprisoned Tier Harribel. Later examining Asguiaro's discarded medallion, he notices that while it had been used, it was unable to seal Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai. After he states that actual proof was useful despite this being predicted, Juhabach then orders him to instruct the Jagdarmee of Hueco Mundo to collect "a few idiots" alive. While Ichigo confronts Quilge Opie, he and the other Stern Ritter gather at the Gate of the Sun at their leader's behest, before traveling to Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Once there, he and the others emerge from pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle, where he tells the opposition to shiver in fear as the Stern Ritter had come to purge them. Ordered to halt by Hidetomo Kajōmaru, he retorts that he didn't mind if Hidetomo fled out of overwhelming fear, which was displayed by his reluctance to accept this as matter of life and death despite the war having begun. When Hidetomo then charges, he effortlessly cuts him down. Observing the opposition's resolve crumble from afar, Juhabach permits him to spare their lives if he thought it kinder to do so. After later informing Juhabach of Byakuya Kuchiki's death and how it took longer than predicted, they are approached by Kenpachi Zaraki carrying three dead Stern Ritter atop his shoulders. Identifying the captain, he listens to how each was killed and admits the truth in referring to Zaraki as a monster, but his reply is ignored as Zaraki makes clear his intent to kill Juhabach. He then looks on as the captain is soon defeated and held aloft by his throat, just before the disruptive arrival of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. As the battle between the captain-commander and Juhabach ensues, he continues to watch despite his concern and the resulting shockwaves. Witnessing Yamamoto's released Bankai, he questions if all there was to Zanka no Tachi was a scorched sword, but Juhabach warns him to not underestimate it, before explaining the Bankai's past ability. When Yamamoto later makes Zanka no Tachi, Nishi visible, he concludes that such extreme heat could not appear as flames and so, quickly discerns that it was instead the captain-commander's overwhelming reiatsu. Quotes *(To Hidetomo Kajōmaru) "Have you not noticed? Your fear is so great...that rather than see this for the matter of life and death it is, you have subconsciously chosen to refer to it as a matter of 'passage'. A foolish notion. This war has already begun." Category:Bleach Category:Character